Ice Angels
by peachiee
Summary: [COMPLETE] [I never said goodbye.] Krad learns to love winter, and the one who helps him find the holiday spirit. Only this person has no idea what he's gotten himself into when he falls in love with a Hikari. [DarkxKrad, DaixSato AU, Shōnenai]
1. Memories

**Ice Angels**

**Bitter Memories**

Krad did not enjoy the holidays one bit. The merry songs that rang through the streets. The warm fires that crackled warmly within homes, keeping children and family warm as they gathered around their Christmas trees, hanging up brightly colored decorations. The stockings that hung above those fireplaces, empty and daunting, waiting to be stuffed to the brim with toys of different kinds. But the thing he hated most was the snow. His hands were dug deep within his pocket as he trudged through it. The various colored lit decorations that hung from chimney's and roofs and porches made the snow glint in the nightime, giving it variously different colors.

It was only a small layer of snow that covered the sidewalk he walked on. The snow glinted amazingly in the soft lights of the moon that hung in the sky.

"So cold..." Krad shivered, watching as his breath appeared before him in one white cloud of crystals. He grumbled, wrapping his white scarf around his face until it covered his ears and up to his mouth. He walked past stores with open windows, working trains and dolls sitting about on red and green cloth. Children's faces were pressed eagerly against the glass, and they begged their mothers, tugging at their skirts, for this, or that. Krad walked past them, nearly knocking a child over as he walked on. He had left Satoshi alone for the holidays yes, but neither of them cared. He suspected the boy was out himself, trying to clear his thoughts of lonliness. Both of them had been left alone after their mother died years ago. On Christmas none the less. Only a few days later, their father had left them, leaving Krad to take care of his younger brother, Satoshi.

It was only a few weeks before Christmas, yet the streets seemed so festive and alive with cheerful Christmas spirit. Krad flinched. Another Christmas song echoed through the streets, and he reconized it as Jingle Bells. He pulled his coat closer, and walked by fake Santa's Claus's ringing their bells joyfully. Ahead of him, a large group had gathered and stood in silence as a small band played the various Christmas songs that echoed through the streets. Krad stopped for a moment, watching as snow nestled on children's hair and they brushed it off, holding their mother's hand tightly and watched with wide eyes at the large Christmas tree that stood behind the band. Krad too, noticed it. It was quite large, reaching up with beautiful lights sprinkled across green branches. Snow snuggled closely to the branches, making the sight glisten in heavenly beauty. Beauty--of course for those gathered around, their hearts warm and frantic with the coming holiday. Krad only frowned at the brightly lit tree, and saw it as a bother. The lights were to bright.

Krad simply stood, glaring at the tree and walked forward. The group was taking a break, and several jumbles of people walked on, much more on their list for the next few weeks. Children skipped away happily with their parents, one arm holding on to each side of the large coats they wore. Krad glanced over as the crowd slowly vanished and saw a small boy carefully adding a final touch to a snowman he was making. The boy giggled happily as he wrapped a bright red sweater around the white snowman and Krad noticed the strange contrast. Before he could think of it anymore, the band started another song and he froze in his place. His lips parted slightly letting out cold breaths as he listened to the song. His golden eyes wandered back to where the band stood, on a small platform with snow gently falling onto them. They didn't seem to mind it. They didn't seem to mind the horrible memories they were putting on the boy as he stood and listened.

_It was almost Christmas time  
There I stood in another line  
Try to buy that last give or two  
I'm really in Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me  
Was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing around like little boys do  
And in his hands he had  
A pair of shoes _

And his clothes were worn and old  
He was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say

A young boy, around the age of nine ran along snow ridden streets, pulling along another boy, about three years younger than him. Both boys faces were flushed with a red glow. They did not stop to gaze in the window full of toys. They ran off quickly, coins jingling in their pockets. The younger boy called out to the older infront of him, golden hair flying everywhere in the soft wind of winter. The boy called out his brother's name again.

"Krad!"

The blonde looked back at the boy with icy blue hair. It fit the weather so nicely, and snow melted into that sapphire hair as the boy contiued to run down streets. But the blonde didn't answer and they both knew why. He turned, still clutching onto the younger boy's hand. Both wore mittens that had puffs of white fur around the edges. They were messily stitched, as if they were home-made...

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want it to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight_

Tears gathered in the blonde's eyes and they rushed along, the songs that were nothing but a soft murmur in their ears. The blue-haired boys glasses fell off, but he didn't seem to notice or care. Children stared at these two boys, wrapped in tattered old coats as they rushed along. They turned a corner and silently entered a small shop with green and red hanging from the door and roof. Bells rang softly as the two entered. They stomped their boots on the rug and walked tentatively up to the counter. An old man came to them, his eyes warm and brown, behind thin bifocals. He asked them what they wanted.

The blonde's face was bright red, his nose especially crimson as he breathed deeply, pointing to a pair of white shoes with bows tied on the end just behind the man on a counter decorated with Christmas lights. He took them down, and set them down in front of the boy. He smiled, his lips giving a slight blue tint as he reached into his pocket and spilled out silver coins onto the counter. He kept scooping money from his pocket until he had nothing left. Now, the younger of the two stepped forward, placing a large jar of pennies on the glass counter. The man adjusted his glasses and scooped the money closer, counting it one by one.

_They counted pennies for what seems like years  
And cashier says son there's not enough here  
He searches is pockets franticly  
And he turned and he looked at me  
And he said Momma made Christmas good in our house  
Most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir  
What am I gonna do?  
Some how I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes_

The man stopped counting. He looked over the piles of pennies, nickles, dimes, quarters and balled out pieces of green money. He shook his head solemnly and slowly pulled the shoes back. Krad reached out desperately, tears forming in his eyes again.

"W-_Wait_!" he cried. He dug in his pockets and searched hopefully, pulling nothing but peices of lint. When the blunette had come up with nothing they both sighed, looking down. Suddenly, a soft tap on the blonde's shoulder made him jump and turn around to see an amethyst eyed boy holding out a small pile of quarters. Beside him, a jolly redhead wrapped in scarves and coats and gloves held out a few pennies. Krad stared at it for a while before snatching it and shoving it onto the counter. The old man counted the money again and then looked down at the four younger boys now standing there, smiling.

_So I lend the money down  
I just had to help him out  
And I'll never forget  
The look on his face  
When he said Momma's gonna look so great_

The old man carefully wrapped the white shoes in bright red paper. By now the two other boys were pulled away by their parents and they waved at the other two as they vanished in the on going gentle snow that fell from Heaven. Krad and Satoshi, his younger brother, turned back to the man. Carefully Krad took the bag wrapped with a bright red bow on the top. They both smiled, looking at the bag and then outside. They waved, and turned to go, now running back even more quickly the way they came. The old man watched them for a while and then walked to the door, turning the sign so it showed clearly in gold letters, 'Closed.'

_I know I won't regret some help as he thanked me and ran out  
I know that God sent that little boy to remind me  
What Christmas is all about_

The two rushed home, red bag pulled close to their soft beating hearts. They entered quietly, setting their boots full of snow next to the fire on a warm rug. They looked around, just the fire providing the two light to move over to the tree where nothing lay. Carefully, Krad pushed the bag beneath the small tree. On top was a white angel, arms spread out, wings expanded into the air around it. It's dress was a light blue, just like his little brothers hair. Icy, the color of snow when it fell in the sky. Four stockings were nailed clumsily over that warm fireplace at which both boys then sat down to stare at. Slowly, they dozed off next to each other, warm blankets wrapped around thir small forms while outside, the snow continued to fall...

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want it to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight  
_

Both boys awoke to find their feet had been gently warmed by the fire, and their cheeks were flushed from the heat. They stumbled to their feet, running to a door at the end of the hall. It was creaked open, oh so slightly. They stopped when they saw darkness inside. The older slowly pulled the door open and entered. Behind him, the blunette clutched the red bag with the words,_ 'To Mommy'_ scribbled on the front.

"Momma?" Krad gently tugged at the sheets as he slowly approached the bed. A harsh cough echoed through the room and the boys flinched. Next to his mother, a man stirred, but did not wake. Golden eyes fluttered open weakly, staring weakly at the child before them. A smile split on the boys faces as they huddled closely, shyly holding out the bag. The woman pulled herself up, covers slipping from her frail figure. She took the bag with shaking hands, unwrapped it and looked at the shoes. She pulled the two boys closely, and she whispered weakly, "Thank you."

They watched as she moved from the bed slowly, slipping on the white shoes. The shoes matched nicely with the white night gown that she wore, sun colored hair resting just above her chest. She took their hands as she pulled herself up and the three walked into the living room to be greeted with a lush tree, glowing brightly. The boys giggled softly. There were just three presents placed on underneath the tree. They ran forward as their mother sat on the sofa, watching them eagerly unwrap the presents with names written neatly over both.

The blonde held up a snow white sweater stitched carefully with the hands of silk. The younger held a small hat, crimson in color, with a puff of red on the top as well. Both of them pulled their clothes made by their own mother on and rushed over. Their faces paled. She swayed dangerously, white shoes still firmly on her feet. Her face was red with not warmth from around her, but inside her. One hand rested on each of their heads, running fingers through their hair. Tears came to their eyes, threatening to break and run down pale skin. And then, she swayed one last time and collasped on the floor.

_I want it to look good_

_"Mommy!"_

_If Momma meet's Jesus tonight  
_

Krad was plunged from his memories as an ice cold orb of snow met with the back of his head and he stumbled forward. He looked behind him, lips turned down to see who had decided to bring him back to his senses. A boy, probably about his age stood, one hand raised a snowball still in his hand. He blinked and then ran off. Krad blinked and watched as the boy disappeared, locks of violet vanishing in the crowd. Strange. He looked familiar...

* * *

_So I'm sitting here, drinking hot cocoa and listening to Christmas songs on the radio, and I'm like, "Time to start that fic..." So, I hope someone enjoyed this, since this is my first attempt at a dreadfully angsty Krad and Satoshi in a Christmas setting. I hope the whole chapter being mostly a memory and a song didn't bothered anyone! This will not be all angst, only tiny bits, and instead it will be a lot of fluff. Or should this be a one-shot? Thank you for reading and reviewing! -- peachie_


	2. Encounter

**Ice Angels**

**Chance Encounter**

_And it came to pass on a Christmas evening_

_While all the doors were shuttered tight_

_Outside standing, lonely boy-child_

_Cold and shivering in the night_

Krad stared at the crowd where the boy had vanished. He shuffled where he was, snow catching onto the bottom of his black boots. Then, it seemed that without control of his own body he walked forward, eyes still boring a hole where that crop of violet hair had vanished. Mumbling excuses, Krad made his way through the crowd, standing on the tips of his toes to try and catch sight of the boy again. There! Within the crowd was a burst of amethyst, and Krad found himself stumbling to the boy, almost reaching his hands out in desperation. When a younger male brushed by Krad, both fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oh! S-Sorry!" A small boy, just a few years younger than Krad looked up at him, who was pulling himself up from the ground. The blonde simply glared at the boy, who's face was flushed the same color as his hair that ruffled out in several directions.

"I couldn't see where I was going," the boy mumbled, gathering bags and boxes in his arms. Krad shifted and then knelt down, helping the boy. Once the two had stood once more, the redhead bluttered out his name, sticking out a free hand with several bags on the same arm.

"Ah...Daisuke Niwa," he said cheerfully, lips pushing up into a full smile. Krad sighed, nodding in acknowlegement. He did not take the boy's hand, and Daisuke slowly pulled it back. Once he peaked over the crowd again, eyes wandering, he found nothing. not even a trace that the other boy had been there.

"I must get going...Daisuke," Krad drawled out coldly. The words were colder than the snow around the two, and Daisuke flinched but smiled none-the-less. Suddenly, he fell to the ground again, boxes sprawling out over the snow ridden sidewalk.

_Clutz..._ Krad mused, and looked down at the disheveled boy, then back up at the cause for his fall. Above him, the violet haired boy stood, grinning widely.

"Sorry Daisuke!" The boy leaned down, helping the younger up, quickly gathering the boxes in his arms. Krad, who had been ready to rush off, now stood still.

"_Dark_!" Daisuke blurted out. He rubbed his nose, which was exceptionally rosy, perfectly matching the color of his eyes. Dark pulled himself back up, smiling lazily when he caught sight of Krad. Daisuke was gathering the boxes, each one adding to the pile in front of his eyes.

"Eh, hi," Dark said, waving a hand in the air as if he was waking someone from a trance. Which it seemed he was as Krad snapped to attention at the soft words spoken.

"...Hello," Krad muttered. There was an awkward silence, except for the bustling crowd around them, and the chorus of Silent Night in the background. Daisuke piled the last box into his arms and called out for Dark again.

"Come on, we've gotta get home before Mom gets worried!" Daisuke turned again, walking off, waiting for Dark to follow him. Dark stared at the blonde for a long moment before turning and running off. Before he vanished again, he looked back at the blonde in curiousity and then stumbled away.

_Well, there goes a perfectly **fine **conversation_, Krad thought sardonically. He kicked the snow beneath him bitterly and buried his shivering fingers back into his pockets. Great. Now he was cold...

Back at the Hikari apartment, a younger boy stirred something in a large bowl. He blew slowly on the contents and made his way to the living room, a large bowl of soup in his grasp. The boy sat down, strands of blue hair falling in front of eyes the same exact color. The door slammed shut and he looked up to see an older male, with long blonde hair, pushing his boots off at the entrance.

"What are you eating, Satoshi?" Krad asked carelessly, stripping of his coat, scarf, and gloves. His eyes seemed dazed as he mumbled other things, far off in his own world.

"Just soup, would you like some?" Satoshi took a sip, then glanced back at Krad from the corners of his eyes.

The blonde shook his head, eyes closed, golden strands falling in front of his face. He ruffled his hair slightly to get the snow out and seated himself next to Satoshi. There was that silence that greeted them as they stared at the fire before them. There were no stockings on the chimney. No tree that scattered pine needles across the floor. And the apartment's only light was the fire crackling, setting a soft glow through the morbid rooms. It smelled of old books and the air was thick with dust. Satoshi finished off his food, setting the bowl on the table to the side of him and leaned against the couch behind him. Krad was now resting on it, eyes shut tightly.

"Where'd you go?" Satoshi asked, pulling himself up from the floor and stretching.

"Out. Just...out."

Satoshi gave him a strange look, and those sapphire eyes would have been laced with concern if he had not formed a small hate for his brother years ago. It was a small seed within each of them, and they opened their eyes to glare at each other for a moment.

"Then," Satoshi mumbled, "I am too. Going out."

He began pulling on his coat when Krad stirred from his place on the sofa. He ran a hand through his hair, muttering, "Be careful." Satoshi flinched. As if he meant that...With both the seeds inside them, they had fed and grown a deep hatred for each other. Slowly but surely, the vines of malice had wrapped around their hearts and blood and veins, pulling away at fragile strings. Pulling away at threads that had been formed, snapping them in half until there was no bond between the two siblings. Pushing forward those feelings: Guilt. Blame. Each blamed the other for it. Each blamed themselves for it. Neither took that blame. Their mother had died. Was it really _their _fault? So why did they blame each other, and yet still ride guilt on themselves?

"I'll be back soon. There's extra soup if you change your mind."

The door slam shut and Krad sighed, covering himself with more blankets. He gazed at the fire, and then stared out the window across from him. Damned snow. It just had to go and make her sick...Just go and kill her...

"_Darkkk_!" Daisuke whined. He was drinking hot chocolate as Dark attempted to wrap the presents they had brought home. Dark was tearing up wrapping paper, getting tape on his face and clothes, and had wads of different colors of wrapping paper beside him. Daisuke sat next to his older brother, helping him wrap the remainder of the gifts. He counted them over and then gasped slightly. Dark was lounging lazily on the sofa when the redhead rushed to the door.

"I forgot a gift for Dad!" He gathered himself in his warm coat and scarf, still lightly damp from the previous trip outside. Dark waved his hand as the redhead rushed out the door and snuggled back into the blankets when Kosuke called him.

Only after a few minutes Daisuke was back on the same path he had taken a few hours ago. Only now it was much more dark, and the streets were nearly deserted. The band had left, so silence took hold of the place firmly. Only the gentle sound of branches waving in the light wind, and the snow falling oto the ground. Oh yes, that had a sound. It had a rhythm. If you listened close enough. The only light provided was the moon above, full in size, and the large Christmas tree decorated with so many lights.

Daisuke stopped suddenly, taking in his breath. Now that there weren't so many people, he noticed it. The angel at the top. Its bright blue gown spread out, as if caught by some invisible wind. Its face was pale, as is frozen in time, by Jack Frost himself. And the flowing white hair. Blue and white. How very cold for an angel on top of Christmas tree. And should not the angel be smiling? Even at that distance, Daisuke could see clearly: the angel was not smiling. In reality, it was crying tears of ice. (1)

He was snapped from his thoughts when he noticed another figure outside at this time. He watched the lone figure stumble its way to a nearby bench and sit down. For a moment, the person, who Daisuke couldn't see because of the darkness, just sat in silence. Then, a small groan issued from the boy's lips and Daisuke watched as he fell to the ground. His eyes widened, and he rushed over in a sheer panic.

"_Satoshi_!"

Wait...Satoshi? How did he know that name? It had just...come to him. Like a screaming in his mind. Like a cry for help. It had just...been there...

Daisuke rushed forward, looking closely at the boy. His skin was pale, his hair a light cerulean color. He gently slapped the boy's cheek, and found he was not waking up anytime soon. With careful precision, Daisuke pulled the boy up onto the bench and sat next to him.

The gift could wait...He'd just watch the boy until he woke up. Easy enough. But still...

_Satoshi...!_

The name echoed within his mind and he clutched hishead softly, whining under his breath. Crimson locks of hair slipped between his fingers. That name...Why...Why was it so_ painful_?

* * *

**Ideas are welcome. Any time now...Anyyy timeee. I do have ideas of what I want to do with this story, but I have no problem in someone telling me what THEY want to see/read. Really. And I'd actually like people to tell me what they want me to do. Ligthen up on the angst/details/what? Add fluff? If you like it, great! But could you tell me what you don't like about it too? -puppy-eyes- It helps. I read the first chapter over, found a few grammar mistakes and I repeated some words in sentences that made it sound weird. Also, I found a few odd sentences. By the way, I really am starting to love this. I think I'm finally in the mood to write something like this, and I hope I don't lose that mood. I suppose you all like it too! Thanks for reading and reviewing! --peachie**

**(1) Remember the blue angel on top the Christmas tree in Krad's childhood? Oh yes...Wait? What! You don't? Then go read over again! **

**Update now because I'll be really busy studying since mid-terms are coming up -groan- so, no updates for a while...**


	3. Snowfall

**Ice Angels**

**Snowfall**

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

Krad shuffled from his place on the couch and stirred, eyes opening lazily. He must have fallen asleep. Winter always made him sleepy. The covers clung to his body which was sweating slightly from the fire that had been blazing. Now, it was just a simply flame that flickered weakly, just spots of crimson burning on the blackened wood. Krad groaned, falling off the couch and onto the floor. He landed with a soft crash and turned on his back, staring up at the ceiling. When he noticed how dreadfully dark it was, he pulled one hand from the bundle of covers and looked at the time. Just about an hour before midnight, and Satoshi had not awakened him yet.

He didn't panic, only slowly pulled himself up and curling up against the large blankets that had been entwined with his arms and legs, an attempt to keep him warm. It didn't work. It didn't matter if he burned alive, inside, an icy heart gave him an invisible frostbite. As he ran a hand through his hair he looked about, noting the snow had started piling more on the windowsill. Slowly, he walked over to the window, flinging open the glass to be greeted with a sharp chilling wind that pressed against his cheeks.

"A snowstorm," he muttered softly. He knew that Satoshi could take care of himself, and he should be home soon, right? Krad ran his free hand through the snowflakes on the windowsill, chilling his hand until his very bones shivered. The snow fell heavily now, gathering in golden locks that looked so warm, yet did not melt the snow. The moon seemed concealed by the oncoming snow and Krad found he wanted to reach out and gather snow in his hand. His hand found it's way slowly into the cold air, and then, snowflakes landed gently onto his palm. Each melted at the touch of human flesh and Krad frowned.

"Hnn. Warm enough to melt _snow_ at least," he muttered softly. He waited until his whole body was shaking to pull his thin figure back into the room. The window shut with a slam, and he turned, glancing once more at the clock. So he had wasted about twenty minutes staring out at bleak clouds of gray and white pure snow gathering on roofs. He'd stared at icicles dripping from tree branches like a slow honey that had suddenly stopped, gravity no longer in control. What a waste. Krad glanced once more at the door and sighed. So maybe Satoshi was only a few years younger than him, and the blonde expected him to be able to take care of himself, but he was still not home, and that was bad. In silence, he pulled on his boots, coat, and scarf. He pushed a hat rudely over his head so only a few strands of gold peeked out from the white cloth that snuggled close to his head. With another groan, Krad pulled the door open and made his way outside into the snow. Slowly, his form vanished within the gray clouds, and the snow, and the blue shadows that they made on the sidewalks.

**xXx**

Daisuke looked up at the sky to be greeted with snowflakes dancing on his eyelashes. The strange throbbing in his head had ceased a while ago, but now riots of intense shivers threatened his body. The boy with icy hair had not awoken yet, though several times he did stir in his sleep. The redhead was still trying to debate how the name of this boy had come to his mind. And how he knew, he just _knew_, that Satoshi was indeed the boy's name. He tested it on his lips, muttering the name softly. A soft puff of white escaped his shivering lips and he watched it vanish in the air.

"Satoshi," he whispered again. Suddenly, he shook his head rapidly to rid of the snow that gathered in his crop of crimson. He glanced back at the boy to notice he too, had the white frozen water between his locks of blue. Daisuke leaned over, noticing how it was a beautiful mix of colors and brushed the snow out. For a moment he stayed with his hand over the boy's hair, fingers wandering in locks of blue before he felt a shiver. The blunette groaned, turning over to face the other side of the bench. Daisuke waited, holding his breath, and shook Satoshi's shoulder lightly. He still did not wake and Daisuke sighed. He looked up, watching the snow fall more swiftly to the ground.

"Uh oh..."

Just a few minutes later Daisuke was trying to pick the boy up into his arms and make his way home. The snow had turned violent, striking at his soft skin and cheeks, threatening to kill him with a layer of ice over his small body. It was no use. He just didn't have the upper body strength to lift this boy up. When he was about to give up, a voice sounded out through the snow behind him.

"You again," it muttered.

Daisuke spun around to see a bundle of pallid cloth. If it were not for the golden eyes glaring down at him, and golden strands of hair poking out from a pallid hat, Daisuke would not have known who it was.

"Ah, hello!" Daisuke said, a bit louder than needed. His face brightened slightly, despite the cold that nibbled at his bare fingers that were shivering. The blue-haired boy had thin gloves, and Daisuke thought that he should make sure the boy was kept warm, so he'd slipped his own onto the boy's hands. The blonde, Krad, looked over Daisuke's shoulder to see Satoshi unconscious on a bench. Carefully he picked the boy up, cradling him in his arms as if he was some sick child. Which, in fact, he really was.

"Do you, ah, know him?" Daisuke asked, fiddling with his fingers. Krad took the gloves off and handed them back to Daisuke who slipped them on gratefully.

"He's my _brother_," Krad muttered with sweet bitterness. Daisuke flinched. He said the word like it was poison on his tongue.

"Well...He collapsed on the ground, and I didn't want to leave him so..." The redhead went back to fiddling with his gloves.

"Thank you." That was all he said. Cold. Icy...

"He doesn't seem well. Would you like to come to my house? I mean...We have some medicine, and it's just around the corner..."

Krad looked down at the boy, suddenly remembering the amethyst-eyed older boy who had accompanied him earlier that night. And by the looks of it, they seemed to have been relatives. So, for no other reason than to see the boy called Dark again, Krad lied.

"Of course, that would be nice. I don't want him getting anymore sick than he already is..."

Daisuke flinched. How could he be so cold? It sounded as if he viewed his brother as a burden. The redhead simply nodded absently and made his way to his own household, the blonde following close behind.

When the two had arrived at the Niwa home, Krad had been welcomed with warm and open arms. Emiko, Daisuke's mother, looked down at the pale boy in Krad's arms and gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"What happened?" she asked softly, offering to take him in her own hands. Krad shook his head, but had no doubt the young woman could carry him around--Satoshi felt like bags of feathers in his arms.

"He...fainted," Daisuke answered innocently. They ventured inside, Krad setting Satoshi on the couch where he was instructed and then he went to taking off his boots and coat.

"Aye, what'd you bring home Daisuke? A stray bunny again?" Dark popped his head inside and froze when he caught sight of the blonde at their doorway. Slowly, he made his way back into the kitchen to get several odd stares from the rest of the family.

"That was Dark, sorry he's a bit..." Daisuke trailed off as Krad simply nodded, letting his golden hair fall down to, oh say the bottom of the floor.

"Would you happen to have something to..."

"Tie your hair up with?" Emiko piped. She smiled, handing Krad a hair band and clip in which Krad used to pull his hair up tightly to the back of his neck. Only his bangs hung loosely in front of his eyes.

"I don't want to be a burden," he murmured softly. Emiko shook her head, putting a cup of warm hot cocoa into his hands. Krad looked down at it, steam emitting from the liquid and bit his lip. Just like Rio used to make...

"Daisuke, get the extra blankets and pillows from the closet. Dark?"

Emiko turned to see Dark's head popping back in. He had several colorfully lit lights in his mouth. Krad couldn't help but giggle inside.

"What are you..."

"Puttin' up da wights!" Dark said between colorful bulbs still stuck in his mouth, and vanished into the kitchen again. Kosuke was the one who came out this time.

"He was helping me put the lights on the roof, but now he's trying to put them around the window," he explained. When he noticed Krad Kosuke smiled warmly.

"Why, hello...?"

"Krad. Krad Hikari."

Kosuke nodded, smiling wholeheartedly. He glanced out the window, his smile fading slightly.

"You should stay here for the night. It looks like there's going to be a snowstorm..." Kosuke watched as his son scampered up the basement stairs, bundles of blankets in his arms. The only thing visible was his tuft of red hair. He tried to make his way to the sofa and nearly fell until Krad took a few of the blankets.

"T-Thanks!"

Krad simply looked down at the boy, who shifted under the cold gaze and ran over to Satoshi placing more blankets on the boy. He shifted once more in his sleep and Daisuke stayed still for a bit, to look down at him and then glance back up.

"Krad, you can sleep on the other couch if you like, or you can use my bed, or Dark's bed, or-"

"_Shit_!"

Outside there was a loud crashing sound and Dark came back in, snow everywhere, flakes resting in strands of violet.

"Don't give away my bed!" Dark yelled from the doorway. He was done with putting lights up. After there had been much debate of where the blonde would sleep, including why Daisuke thought he shouldn't sleep on the floor, Krad had finally said he'd just sleep on the couch, and it was just fine. For the first time that very odd night, the blonde sat down, hot chocolate still in his hands. He looked down, hoping to see his reflection, but only watched swirls of brown. Kosuke and Emiko, the parents of the two cheerful boys, had made their way upstairs to go to sleep. Daisuke was accompanying Krad downstairs, sleeping on the floor. The only one awake was...

"What's your name?" Krad looked up at Dark, who was standing over him.

"Krad," he repeated for about the third time that day. Dark nodded, and sat down next to him on the couch. Krad didn't object.

"Ever since you got here," Dark huffed, "You've been doing nothing but drag yourself around here."

Krad glanced over at the boy who was leaning on his palms, staring at the fire at which Daisuke was snuggled up in front of, sound asleep.

"How _dare_ you-" Dark looked over and smiled softly, his eyes closing. Krad's eyes widened, a strange warmth spreading through his body and soul, penetrating to his fingertips. He could feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest, and the blood pump through his veins. Dark had leaned over, gently brushing his fingertips across Krad's hand, and then tracing his cheekbone. Krad simply stared in shock, not able to move until Dark had pulled away, grinning lazily. No one had ever touched him like that, so warmly, like fire...

"Loosen up, why don't you?" he asked. He pulled himself up, sighing.

"Well, I'm going to bed...Krad..." Dark walked up the stairs sleepily, swaying dangerously as he went. Krad stared, still amazed. He ran two fingers where Dark had traced a line down his cheekbone and closed his eyes. That warmth...It was gone now. And he so craved to have it back. He licked his lips and looked back down at his chocolate. Slowly, he took a sip. It was cold.

* * *

**So? Eh? Huh? Oh? No? Yes? Ow! Alright I'll stop...So how'd ya like that? Bam. This was a longer chapter, the longest I think (the first chapter was just long because of the song lyrics). I hope you all enjoyed this. Oh yes. There shall be a snowstorm. There shall be snowmen. There shall be-Oh heck, I won't spoil it! I bet you're wondering if I'll ever run out of Christmas songs. Oh no. Ho, ho, ho! Thanks for reading and reviewing! --peachie**

**Added some fluff. Shōnen-ai** **coming up...eventually.**


	4. Playtime

**Ice Angels**

**Playtime**

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
in the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
we're happy tonight,  
walking in a winter wonderland._

Daisuke awoke to the sound of soft whimpering. He groaned, pulling the blankets tighter, attempting to cover his ears but the cry continued, getting more desperate each minute. Finally, he pulled the covers from his head and glanced around. Silence and darkness greeted his eyes and he blinked a few times, trying to adjust his sight to the soft light of the fire, crackling weakly against the nights darkness. Two bulky figures were snuggled on the couches that surrounded the fire and Daisuke quickly recognized where the soft whining was coming from.

He pulled the blankets away completely so not to tangle his legs in them and crawled across the floor, coming to rest at the couch where the blue-haired boy lay. In his sleep, he tossed and turned several times, soft cries emitting from his lips. Sweat ran down his face, giving him a flushed look, a strange comparison to the pale skin Daisuke had observed before. In the soft firelight, his skin seemed to glow and Daisuke blushed, quickly perishing his thoughts. He cross his legs, sitting next to Satoshi and watched him while he slept. The blue angel on top the Christmas tree that Daisuke had seen before had kept flashing in his memory, and the redhead couldn't help but compare the boy before him with the icy angel. There was just the matter of the tears. And as if on cue, soft thin tears began to seep from the boy's shut eyelids, and his whimpering succumbed to a soft moan.

Blue icy orbs of wonder were revealed to cause an embarrassed Daisuke to stumble backwards. Satoshi glanced at the redhead now cuddling back into the covers.

'_He saw me! Just staring at him!_' Daisuke blushed again, not exactly sure why and pulled the covers over his rosy cheeks, glancing back at the boy's silhoutte (as that was the only thing he could see in the darkness) with curious amber eyes. But the shadow he watched did not stay sitting up for a while, and Daisuke watched a hand sleepily raised to wipe away tears and rouse sleepy eyelids. It was then that Daisuke noticed the boy was completely dazed, and had not taken notice to the redhead who had sat next to him just a few moments ago.

Satoshi looked around, blinking rapidly. Well, everything seemed to be in place...Where was he again? He rubbed his eyes, and felt moistness on his cheeks. Funny, he didn't remember going out in the rain, or anything like that. With a last glance at a bundle near a dying fire Satoshi pulled the covers back over his body and drifted back to sleep.

When Satoshi came to his senses again, it was because someone was shaking him quite roughly by the shoulders. He mumbled something about sleeping five more minutes and groped around for his glasses. When they were set carefully over his eyes he noticed Krad now with one hand on his shoulder, the other on the couch arm for support.

"Get up. We're going back home, it's morning already," Krad whispered. Satoshi, still confused and thinking that he was in some foreign country, stumbled his way out of the couch which he had hapilly burrowed himself into and squinted in the still darkened room to find his coat.

"Wah...happened?" Satoshi asked, finally grasping some kind of warm material. However, it was not his coat. His coat did not move. It did not have red eyes, or squel, "Kyuuu!" when grabbed exceptionally hard on a tail. And his coat cartainly did not have a tail.

"Nnn...Wiz?" Daisuke pulled himself from his bed on the floor, hair sticking out in all directions and shapes. He blinked a few times and rubbed his sleepy eyes, then noticed the two figures now standing, and his lips split into a smile.

"You're awake! And you're both alright," Daisuke said. He scurried to his feet, turning on a light in the living room. Krad glanced at the clock, and noticed it was only seven in the morning.

"Yes, well we have school to go to and..." Krad tried to come up with some excuse to hurry out the door as he could hear the other family members making their way down the stairs.

Satoshi was still pulling at Wiz's tail and muttering, "Stay still...coat..." Krad grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on Satoshi's real coat. Satoshi blinked more, still swaying about, but put on his coat none-the less, even if he was putting it on backwards. From the stairs a figure appeared, jumping down the steps three steps at a time. Dark muttered something and looked back up at Krad and Satoshi who were pulling their coats and scarves on. His face brightened, and he looked back over to Daisuke.

"Are you going to have a snowball fight? Wait for me!" Dark stumbled back up the stairs and Krad sighed. He started pushing his dazed sibling out the door saying, "But we have sc-"

"Ah, Krad-kun you might want to look out the window..."

With a simple glance Krad knew he wasn't going anywhere. Even if he had wanted to get away from the Niwa household, than in itself would be hard. Snow had piled up so it was on the edge of the window. The blonde opened the window, a cold breeze coming in and looked around, eyes wide.

"The roads..."

"Are completely blocked! What a snowstorm last night huh?" Behind him Dark was staring out the window too, pulling a hat over his head. Daisuke jumped, telling the three to wait and rushed upstairs to change. Dark looked over at Satoshi.

"...Is your brother okay?" he asked, staring at the blue-haired boy. He had his coat on backwards, his fingers stuffed into the goves crudely so that he looked like he was missing some fingers, and his hat was put on at such a strange angle that his strands of blue were sticking out everywhere. Krad nearly slapped his face when he noticed him.

"He just...It's hard for him to get up in the morning."

"Oh."

There was of course another strange silence, as Daisuke was taking his merry little time getting dressed.

"You...like the snow?" Dark asked, finally closing the window that had been letting in fresh air.

Krad looked up, and muttered under his breath, "_No_."

Luckily, a that moment Daisuke came down the stairs, and by this time Satoshi had finally awoken, and looked about rather confused. He fixed his clothes and glanced at Krad asking, "Where are we?"

"We are at the Niwa household, because you collapsed last night, and Niwa Daisuke did not want to leave you alone. A snowstorm started, and he insisted on bringing you here, along with me."

Satoshi blushed ever so slightly, but it was barely noticeable. He looked back at Daisuke who was waving shyly at the call of his name. Satoshi blinked. Hmm. He recalled a blur of red in a dream last night...(1)

"Can we get out there now?" Dark asked. He had a sled tucked beneath his arm, and a pair of skates in the other. Daisuke nodded shyly, and smiled, rushing out. Both Niwa's vanished in the snow, flashes of violet and crimson visible every now and then.

"Do you think we should...?"

Krad looked down at Satoshi, a frown plastered on his face. He hissed, "We don't have much of a choice now do we? Would you like to walk a few miles through six feet of snow?"

Satoshi coughed. And sneezed. Then he took time to glare at Krad which didn't work well since his nose was rosy, and gave him a rather adorable look with his glasses falling off and his light blue hair sticking out in several places. Krad grinned and walked outside, trying to find Dark. He didn't know exactly why...It just felt like instinct. Find Dark...

Satoshi on the other hand wandered off to somehow thanks the redhead that hadn't let his out in the snow to freeze to death, like _other _people. When he found the boy making a snowangel he stopped. His feet refused to move as he watched the young boy, smiling in the snow with arms outstretched, waving them up and down and about. Finally he stopped when he felt the icy cold gaze of the Hiwatari boy. Daisuke blinked, snowfalkes gathering in his hair and resting on strands of crimson. There was that odd contrast of red against white. Blood against purity...

"Hello!" Daisuke smiled up at him rolling over. He looked back down at his angel which had turned out perfectly. He smiled, satisfied and turned back to Satoshi.

"I wanted to thank you. Fir helping me last night..."

Daisuke beamed and waved his hand about. "Of course! I couldn't just leave you, you just collasped!"

Inside, Satoshi laughed softly. _Plently of people wouldn't have given a damn..._

"Hey, do you wanna go sleigh riding?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi's head snapped back up, looking confused.

"Sleigh...What?"

Daisuke fell over.

"How do you...?" Krad was watching Dark make a perfect snowball in his hands. Dark was trying to tell him how to scoop up a good amount and morph it into a perfet sphere. But Krad was nearly paying attention. He was watching Dark's hands move elegantly, watched his lips part and close, and form a soft smile every now and then. Well, all this lecturing was getting to a very good point.

"And you can hit people with them. It's like you're fighting, but it's fun."

Dark handed Krad the ball, snickering, and pointed over to Daisuke, who was at that point trying to explain sleigh riding to Satoshi.

"Aim..."

Dark pulled Krad's hand back, the snowball still in his palm. He blushed slightly, and the snowball seemed to be melting...

"FIRE!" Krad slung his arm forward, the snowball coming to rest in the back of Satoshi's head.

"Now run!" Dark grabbed Krad's arm and pulled him away. Before Satoshi could even glance behind him, the two had vanished within the winter wonderland. Daisuke looked up and sighed.

"Ehh, where's he going? Well come on Satoshi, I'll just have to show you how to sleigh ride." Daisuke pulled himself up, brushing snow off. He grabbed the sleigh and headed the same way that Dark and Krad had headed.

But Satoshi wasn't following him.

"...How did you know my name?"

* * *

**A/N: (1) He didn't dream about Daisuke, he just thought he did. He thought when he woke up in the beginning of the chapter that he was dreaming..XD**

**If you notice, Satoshi's name hasn't been uttered from Krad's lips once. Just enforcing that. But Daisuke knows Satoshi's name somehow. I was gonna have them sleigh ride but then was like, "...Beh. -ends chapter-" By the way, it seems to be a lot of DaixSato right now, but trust me, there's a whole heap of tasty/angsty/fluffy DarkxKrad in the next few chapters. That, by the way, are already typed on my computer. XD Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to read and review! --peachie**


	5. Sleigh Ride

**Ice Angels**

**Sleigh Ride**

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing  
Ring ting tingle-ing too  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you _

"So you, just..."

"Get on the sled and go down the hill. Basically. Then trudge back up the hill and go back down again." Krad glanced down a very large hill that Dark had led him to. The people that had stopped at the bottom, and the ones making their way back up, were nothing but dots.

"But, isn't a bit pointless?" Krad asked as he rubbed his hands together. He glanced at Dark who was only staring at him.

"You go down, sitting, and relaxed, correct? But then you have to go back up the hill which tires you out. But then you get to go back onto the sled and relax. But it's an endl-" Krad stopped, his words not getting off that bitter tonuge of his. Dark had pushed Krad onto the sled, and before it could take off, the violet-haired boy had jumped on as well, pulling on the strings tightly as they bolted down the hill at a horridly fast rate. Krad would have screamed if not for his pride, and instead bit his lip and dugs his fingers into the side of the bright red sleigh. The ice around them seemed to glide by so fast as if it was never there. The sound of plastic and metal against the ice grinded into Krad's ear and he rolled his eyes in detest. This was fun? How was this fun?

Dark hit a bump, and the two went flying into the air. Krad left out a yelp and turned around, grabbing onto Dark on instinct. When they collided back into the soft snow Dark grinned, looking down at Krad.

"It's not the best to ride backwards!" he yelled. They passed a few kids dragging a large tire back up the hill. They watched as the two older males continued to plummet to the bottom of the hill. Krad frowned, but he found he couldn't turn around, or risk falling out and getting a very painful roll down the hill. He'd rather just ride down on this vehicle. Dark grinned again and shouted, "Suit yourself!" Again, they hit a bump and Krad grasped the boy tighter, and winced when they hit the ground again.

"Could you stop that?" Krad asked through gritted teeth.

"What?" Dark asked, looking down. Krad noticed they were slowing to a stop and leapt about three feet out of the sled once it halted. He rubbed his fingers together tightly, brushing snowflakes off his hair.

"I forgot to tell you the air stings a bit, so goggles are good," Dark muttered. He pulled the black goggles from out of his eyes and let them hang from his neck. He was dragging the sled and himself over to a bonfire someone had made at the bottom of the hill.

"Come on, warm up and we can start up the hill again." Krad looked behind him and sniffled. He made his way over to the fire, angrily snuggling in front of the fire. Dark didn't notice until he was pulling his goggles on again.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously. He started up the hill, Krad following after him.

"I don't see why you're doing this with me," Krad replied. He glanced around, sniffling again. The air was so thin and cold, and it kept making his nose run. A rosy nosed Krad was not a happy Krad, even though he did look like...

"Rudolph!"

"Excuse me?"

Dark grinned, turning back around.

"Forget it. Listen, you were at my house. I thought you were going to go sled riding, so hell, why not go with you." Krad noticed Dark was heaving an exceptionally heavy sleigh up the hill and picked the back up, helping the other male.

"What if I never wanted to go sled riding?"

"Then why did you go along with it?" Though Krad couldn't see his face, he knew Dark was smirking.

"I--You...you pushed me!"

"Then why didn't you leave when you saw the hill? Why are you helping me carry this u-" Dark groaned when he felt the full weight of the sled on his arm again. He glanced back to see Krad standing there, nose and cheeks red. Dark wasn't sure if it was from the cold, or his embarrasment.

"Why did you even bring me here!" Krad hissed and turned on his heel, stumbling his way back down the hill. Dark blinked.

"...Where the hell is he going?"

Dark watched the blonde vanish into the white of the snow that kept falling, and eventually, the woods around the small hill swallowed him up. For a moment, Dark considered just leaving the blonde. What did he care? He was probably going home anyway. Something told him otherwise. He turned the sled and jumped on.

**xXx**

"Will you answer me? How did you know my name?" Satoshi watched the redhead fidget under his intense gaze.

"I just..." Daisuke blinked slowly, looking at the blue-haired boy that was staring at him. Cold ice met with fierce fire, "Your brother...Mentioned it." Satoshi stayed silent for a long moment, and Daisuke could have sworn he could hear the snowfalkes melting, and meeting with the ground in that silence.

"Oh, I...see." Satoshi stuffed his mittens back into his pockets, watching as the boy smiled and turned, signalling for him to follow.

"I think Dark and Krad are already there too, so maybe we can all ride together and-"

But Satoshi wasn't listening. He was staring at the boy's figure as it walked happily down the road's that had been partially cleared. His feet digging deep into the snow and then pulled back up. Daisuke just kept talking happily, and Satoshi knew he was still smiling. Odd. Why was he so familiar..

"Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke stopped and turned, smiling widely, his nose rosy.

"Yes?"

"Will you...always call me Satoshi?" Satoshi fiddled with the lint in his pockets. Suddenly, he felt very warm.

"Of course!" After Daisuke had looked at him, confused, for a moment, the redhead had joyfully obliged and continued on his way. Satoshi followed after him. Maybe he wasn't that bad...

* * *

**There's a little bit of fluffiness for ya! My chapters are getting shorter by the minute... Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue to do so! Ideas/Requests/Whatever are welcome. --peachie**


	6. Frozen

**Ice Angels**

**Frozen**

_Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go, laughing all the way;  
Bells on bob-tail ring, making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight _

"I don't see the fun in this," Satoshi complained as he jumped out of the sleigh, trying to get all the snow out from between his pants, in his pants, up his sleeves, and large clumps of ice clinging to his hair after both younger boys had collided with a large pile of snow and smashed into a snowman. A few children were crying sadly as the redhead tried to help them rebuild their creation.

"Well, you usually don't crash into snowmen," Daisuke said with a bright smile. The snow melted and ran down his neck and arms making Satoshi swallow. He was just to damn cute for his own good...

"Snowman?" Satoshi questioned and approached the boy and two little girls. They cried out again, brown hair swinging as their heads rocked about in cries.

"Yeah, could you help me? You just have to--Yeah like that!" Daisuke watched as Satoshi rolled a large orb of snow for the snowman's base and then with the help of the redhead made another, and finally the two little girls, Risa and Riku, helped them make the head. After the carrot, scarf, hat, and buttons had been found in the snow and deposited back where they belonged, Daisuke stood up and looked around.

"It's weird, I thought Krad-san and Dark were coming here..." Satoshi glanced over at the boy once more, wondering why he was referring to Krad in such a manner. Well, he was older, but was that the only reason why? Pondering this, the blunette suddenly started to wonder why he was here with this amber eyed boy anyway.

"Niwa-kun...?"

"Yes?" Daisuke was sitting down on the sled, waiting for Satoshi since they still had a way to go before they reached the end of the hill.

"It's...nothing," he muttered. Slowly, he seated himself on the back of the sled and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist, resting his forehead on the boy's back as he felt Daisuke kick off. They flew down the hill, but Satoshi didn't seem to notice. He couldn't help but pull the warm boy closer, all the while his giggles reaching the Hikari boy. He couldn't tell why, but he just wanted to hold onto that warmth forever, so close to him, so near. He cursed when they reached the end of the hill and Daisuke hopped up from the sled. Still, he followed Daisuke over to the bonfire, and any time he could, he glanced over at Daisuke's skin in the fire, and how soft it looked. When the redhead caught his stare, he blushed. Satoshi only averted his gaze and looked back down at the fire. Once they were done warming back up they made their way up the hill. Satoshi fell behind, which didn't surprise Daisuke as the boy was very skinny and looked like he could break any second. Daisuke smiled happily, waving Satoshi to come to the top of the hill with him.

Satoshi looked back up at Daisuke who was happily trudging up the snow, never letting sadness sink into him. Why was he so damn happy, _and_ cute?

"Niwa," he mumbled softly but the redhead didn't hear him, and the whisper was left to the wind to keep close, forever holding it a secret.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" Daisuke never once heard those soft words.

**xXx**

"Krad! Krad?" Dark had left the sled at the very start of the woods, and had started through the many trees, pushing past them as he looked around for Krad. It was a good thing the snow was light as at the moment he was following footsteps that were left in the snowfall. He tried to remember what was in these woods. They were pretty dense, and he'd heard about people often getting lost. He'd even heard there was wild animals and shivered again. It was deadly quiet, as the laughter of children playing had faded away and Dark soon realized he was in a very deep part of the woods. The trees lay barren around him, sometimes screeching in the soft wind, with snow huddled closely on the bark. Branches swayed about angrily, threatening to snap and distrub the silence.

After about ten more minutes, Dark found that he had been going in circles. He cursed and retraced his steps. Several times he had to compare shoe size and found, with much disappointment, that he and Krad's feet were about the same size. Several more times he circled the woods and muttered under his breath, "Where's some bread crumbs when you need them?"

Finally he found footsteps leading off into another more clear section of the woods. Something rustled next to him and Dark jumped, coming eye to eye with red orbs. He blinked and suddenly, something let out a, "Myuuuu!" He tilted his head to find a rabbit like thing, much like Daisuke's Wiz, staring at him in confusion. The rabbit thing was black, with curls at the end of its ears and tail, several curls on its soft fur coat. It blinked again and licked Dark's nose, jumping onto his shoulder. The animal rubbed its cheeks against Dark's and he sighed.

"I bet you're cold, huh?" he asked and the creaure nodded in reply.

"Myyuuu!"

"Alright, you can be called...Kiz? No...Riz. Is that a candy or..." Dark began mumbling to himself as he made his way through the woods.

"Myyuuu?"

"Maybe Miz? I mean you say Myu...Whatever the hell that is." Suddenly Kiz, or Ritz, or whatever Dark decided to name it, hissed and bit down on Dark's hand that had been stroking the pet.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily.

"Well, I _was_ going to call you Angel. We'll stick with Riz though. I guess...Sorry, I'm not good with names.."

Again, Riz hissed angrily and glared forward. Dark stuffed the creature in his coat and she snuggled close to his warmth, finally ceasing her angry fit. Something in the woods gave a sickening crack and Riz hissed once more, jumping away from Dark's coat. The teen watched as the creature ran off, her black fur standing out against the white snow. Dark however, ventured forward trying to find the cause for the animal's fit. He pushed through several more bushes until he came upon a frozen patch of water. He gazed out at the water until something caught his eyes. A hole, several feet wide was at the other end of the frozen pond. His stomach dropped and he ran over. Maybe a deer had simply fell in or...

Nervously, he glanced down into what seemed an abyss. The water was strangely silent and still. A few bubbles emitted from the bottom and Dark saw a flash of gold.

"_KRAD_!"

* * *

**Woosh. Not much to say...I've got work to do. Ideas/Requests/Etc. Welcome. Please continue to read and review, and thank you for those who do so. You know...we're straying off here...This may as well be a winter fic. Yeah this is a winter fic, with X-mas and New Years mixed in. I changed my username. Sorry! You can still refer to me as peachie if you like. --Peachie**


	7. Breathe

**Ice Angels**

**Breathe **

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

After a few more runs, Satoshi had started to mutter things about being very cold and dizzy. At that instant Daisuke jumped up, frightened for another unconscious Satoshi on his hands, and suggested they go home. Besides, Dark and Krad were probably there already, right? They headed home, Satoshi carrying the sled as they went. Once they arrived at the Niwa home, Satoshi chucked the sled to the side where it planted itself in a large pile of snow. They stripped of all clothings that had been soaked with snow and clumps of ice and made their way inside, nothing but thin shirts and loose trousers. Satoshi noticed Daisuke had jean overalls on with a bright yellow shirt underneath. The bottom of the overalls were wet around the edges but the redhead didn't seem to notice.

"Do you want some hot cocoa?" Daisuke asked as he rummaged through his cupboards.

"Or soup? Or maybe just...some..."

Satoshi who had made his way to the kitchen was standing directly behind Daisuke, staring over his shoulder. Daisuke swallowed and turned, another innocent smile on his face and watched Satoshi's expression drop.

"What's...the matter?" Daisuke tilted his head to glance at Satoshi. His eyes seemed foggy, and already Daisuke could tell that meant he was upset. When they were more clear, a bright blue color, he was happy. And they semed glazed in the morning, or when he was angry...Nothing but fields of ice.

"Why are you being so kind?" Satoshi whispered. His eyes softened as Daisuke continued to look up at him. With his eyes nearly closed Satoshi choked out, "You just met me this morning...How can you be so kind to me? You know..._nothing_ about me!" Daisuke only backed up against the counter, sighing deeply as he did so.

"It's easy for me to tell what people are like, within five minutes. Besides, no one ever got to know anyone else by just being mean. I want to learn about you Satoshi, you're my _friend_." He closed his eyes and smiled, strands of red falling in front of a soft face.

Satoshi only continued to stare at Daisuke before pulling him into a quick embrace. Of course, this confused the redhead, but he still softly ran his hand up and down his back in an attempt to comfort him. Satoshi glared at the floor.

_It can't be true...No one...Has ever said that to me._

"Say it again," he breathed out. Daisuke looked at the strands of blue hair and smiled softly. Of course he would be Satoshi's friend, why wouldn't he? What was wrong with that? Just being friends...Was great...

"You're my friend, Satoshi..."

**xXx**

"_Krad_!" It struck Dark that the blonde could be dead already. How long had he been out here? How did he slip? Why was he near the ice anyway? Why the _hell_ did he come out here anyway? Before any more questions could ring through his mind Dark felt the stinging sensation of ice cold water rushing against his skin and pushing against his lungs. His eyes tried to open but there was nothing but a blur. He caught a glint of yellow and swam for it, as hard and fast as he could. His leg kicked fiercly and his arms pumped forward until his hand reached out and fingered something soft.

_Krad! _Dark wanted to scream but instead found the rest of Krad's body and pulled him closely, his light form carefully wrapped in slender arms. Dark made his way to the surface until his mind screamed when it collided with rock hard ice. Frantically, he searched about for the hole, his eyes opening every now and then to try and find some sort of light. His hands ran over the ice above him nervously and he realized, within a few seconds, he wasn't going to find the hole again.

_Dammit! I'm not dying in a stupid frozen pond! _

He shoved his shoulder against the ice, Krad's little weight even pulling him down. Several times he did the same action and spun upside down, shoving his heavy boot into the ice until it cracked open. He kicked viciously again, and this time a small hole formed. Just the little space there was, Dark was able to pull himself, and Krad, from the pond. The latter of the two was completely limp in the others hands. Dark was coughing incessantly. He loved the air. It was not until the fear struck him that he may never breathe again did he savor each breathe he took. It was like tasting sugar.

"Augh..."

Dark leaned over the hole, spitting out all water that had entered his system and every now and then having his eyes water until he realized why he did such a stupid thing as jumping into a frozen pond anyway. There was Krad, clothes clinging tightly to his body, golden hair spreading out in what looked like heaven itself, and his lips**_---_**blue.

"No you_ idiot_! Don't die on me!" Dark started to thrust his fist into Krad's stomach, trying several techniques he knew, and other he wasn't so sure even worked.

"What the hell did the teacher say," he whispered to himself. Krad had spit up some water, but he still wasn't breathing.

_Hold their head up..._

Dark carefully pulled Krad's head up, leaning it against his knee.

_Hold the nose gently and tip their face up gently towards yours..._

Dark did as his thoughts told him, reciting the life guard lesson he learned during the summer.

_And perform CPR for however long. That means breathing into the victim's mouth, slowly and carefully..._

Dark glanced down at Krad with their faces so close. Dark's warm breath brushed against his skin but he did not utter a sound or movement. Dark held his ear to Krad's chest. The heartbeat was slow, but it would stop eventually if he didn't have air soon. Was he really going to save someone's life he nearly knew?

_You've got five minutes to save the victim...After that..._

Without a second thought, he plunged his lips onto the blonde's.


	8. Care

**Ice Angels**

**Care**

_Here were are as in olden days,  
happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
gather near to us once more._

Satoshi sat in silence in front of a blazing fire as Daisuke nervously twirled a phone cord in his hand. The blunette took a sip of the hot cocoa he'd been given and pulled his blankets tighter, all the while focusing intently on the fire before him.

"Yeah, they're not here yet...No, I don't think they went somewhere else, maybe Dark—No! He would have...Alright Mom. Yes, he's still here..."

Satoshi glanced up to notice amber eyes were on him. Daisuke smiled lightly and then furrowed his brow from an answer on the phone.

"What! But...Well I knew you guys were going somewhere but...Alright. Bye Mom...Love you too." The redhead gently set the phone back down and walked into the living room, taking his seat next to Satoshi.

"Well, apparently," he muttered, "While we were gone my parents went to visit my uncle and aunt, but now they're stuck there, because the snowstorm is holding them up..." He took a long sip of his chocolate and sighed softly.

"I'm not sure where Dark and Krad are either, and I'm a bit worried."

Satoshi set his cup down, gently placing his hand on the redhead's. Daisuke looked over, a small frown twitching at his lips.

"Don't be worried, I'm sure they're fine." Satoshi smiled the best he could to make it look convincing, which turned out into a crooked smirk between a frown and a smile. He watched Daisuke giggle gently and nod his head in agreement.

"I'm sure they're both fine," Daisuke whispered and gazed back into the fire. Satoshi watched him for a bit longer, his view very clear as his glasses had been lost in the snow at the hill. After Daisuke had repeatedly apologized, Satoshi forgave him and said it was fine. The redhead still insisted on looking for another half hour. He smiled at the thought.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke was now staring at Satoshi who was really smiling this time.

"Christmas is soon, and I thought I might want to get some gifts for when Mom and Dad come home. Will you come with me?" Of course the boy was lying, he'd picked up all gifts just the day before. He had however, neglected to get a gift for his mother, so there was some truth in what he said. Satoshi nodded softly and watched the boy jump up from his bed of blankets. He still had the overalls on that hung loosely on his shoulders and sometimes slipped past his arms. Daisuke skipped up the stairs leaving Satoshi to fold the blankets and pull on his own coat and boots. Once the redhead had made his way back downstairs he smiled widely, his lips pushing up into a wide smile.

"Let's go then. It might be hard to find an open store but..." He trailed off, gazing into thin air and pondering for a moment. Satoshi shook his shoulders, disturbing the boy from his thoughts.

"Ah! Right...Let's get going then. I'll leave the door open for Krad-san and Dark..." They walked back out into the winter wonderland, the thin and cold air meeting their skin again. As they trudged through the snow, Satoshi couldn't help but keep his eyes on the crop of crimson hair in front of him. He startd to ponder why he was so attracted to the color red before they reached their first store. Daisuke held the door open for Satoshi, the bells ringing softly as they entered.

"Hello?" Daisuke called. Satoshi began to walk around, running hands over various ornaments and blinked a few times in confusion. Strange...this place seemed familiar...Everything seemed to be these days...

"Excuse me...?" Daisuke walked up the counter, shaking off the snow in his hair as he did so. A younger boy popped up from the counter, his face rosy from the heat within the building. His mouth gaped open before he yelled, "Grandpa! Customers!" Daisuke watched the younger boy run off and an old man entered, a cane beneath his old wrinkled hands as he walked up to meet Daisuke. He adjusted his glasses, looking across the counter to the cheerful redhead before him.

"Yes?" the man asked, a sweet smile never leaving his face.

"Oh! Well, I was looking for something for my mother...She likes art, and ah, cooking...And clothes..." Daisuke stared at the ground, a blush running across his cheeks when the man set something on the counter. Daisuke looked up and gasped at the beautiful slippers before him. He couldn't help but think back to Cinderalla at the sight of the purest white shoes in front of him, sparkles of crystal spread across the shoes, and small white bows at the very end. The man began slowly wrapping the shoes as Daisuke had handed him the money to pay for them with a wide smile and nod of acceptance.

"I remember the first who bought these," the man muttered. His voice shook each time he let a syllable out, but Daisuke was able to hear the words clearly either way.

"He was a little boy...A few years younger than you...But they came back to me...In a black box one day..."

Daisuke blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes. That headache was suddenly coming back to him. He glanced back at Satoshi was was running his fingers over a crystal star that hung from a nail on the wall. When he felt the bag placed gently in his hands he turned to see the man smiling, and waving. Daisuke nodded and trotted to the door, calling Satoshi to come alone. The boy's head snapped up when he noticed Daisuke at the door, holding on the handle. He gazed back at the man at the counter and froze, his lip dropping ever so slightly.

"...Don't I know you, little one?" the man asked. He had a devious, yet pained smile on his face. Satoshi shook his head.

"I'm sorry...I don't believe you do." The next thing he knew he was rushing out the door with Daisuke behind him.

_Bastard..._

**xXx**

Without a second thought, Dark had plunged his lips on the ones below him and started to breath slowly into the mouth that was Krad's. He lifted his head again, his hair dripping water onto the blonde's paled face.

"Wake up dammit!" Again, he pressed his lips down onto Krad's, taking his time in releasing breath into the other male. He blinked away what seemed to be tears, or maybe it was just the chilling pond water that had gathered on his eyelashes. After several times of trying to deposit life and heat into Krad, Dark sat back down onto the chilling snow. He'd pulled both of them off the ice a while ago in fear of falling back in, and now he leaned against a tree, Krad's head in his lap.

_I can't...just give up...It's my fault he came out here in the first place! _

Taking a deep breath Dark lowered his lips again to press them against the blue ones that quivered softly. For a long moment Dark let out every fiber of his being, and each breath that he could get into Krad, his eyes shut tightly. When he felt another shudder wrack through Krad's body he pulled back, gazing down at the boy. It was in that moment that Dark concluded he looked like an angel. Then Krad rolled on his side, coughing up water for several minutes. When he had resumed regular breathing he looked back at Dark who was grinning lopsidely.

"You're...alright," he breathed out, panting. Krad too, was panting heavily and looked back down at the ice to rid himself of the freezing water that had settled itself in his lungs. Once he was done he crawled back to Dark, no longer having any energy left within him and collasped in the boy's lap.

"D-Dark...Why did you...save me?" Krad closed his eyes, a strange tingling feeling on his lips. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but only wished for it to return.

"Because," Dark breathed, "I care what happens to you."

Before Krad could ask anymore he closed his eyes and let sleep wrap itself tightly around his heart and body.

Once Dark had kicked his door open, and settled Krad on the couch after fitting him into warm and dry clothes, and doing the same for himself, the amethyst-eyed boy sat down across from Krad. He'd scooted the couch closer to the fire in hopes it would warm the boy faster. Every now and then he glanced over to the blonde to watch him breath steadily in his sleep. Dark looked away, heaving a deep breath. He couldn't have gone on living happily if he'd watch someone die in his arms. Of course he didn't know Krad that well, but he was one who cared what happen to people. Even those he'd just met. It was a terible thing to disregard someone's life like it was nothing more than a flower that had died, it's petals falling softly to the frost covered ground. He pulled himself and walked over to Krad, running a hand over his forehead. His face lost all traces of blood and turned to the same white outside the window.

"That old man knew who you were?" Daisuke asked. He was holding several bags as he made his way back to his own home, Satoshi following behind.

"No. He must have thought I was someone else," he muttered coldly. Daisuke had dragged him around town, buying several gifts for people he knew. Once, he told Satoshi to hold his bags while he went and found two more gifts. He came back nervously, the two extra gifts wrapped tightly in a large black bag. Afterwards, they decided to head home. Correction. Niwa's home. Daisuke smiled softly at him and shrugged. He turned to open the door when a scream emitted from within. Both stared at each other and rushed inside.

* * *

**To make up for all the really short chapters, here you are. Cause the next is ultra short XD. Or so I think it may be for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and please continue to do so! I love all my reviewers! I even got a DarkxRisa fan to review! XD --peachie**


	9. Sickness

**Ice Angels**

**In Sickness and In Pain**

_Silent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright_

"Krad!" Dark was clenching onto Krad's arm tightly as the boy continued to scream out in pain. Daisuke and Satoshi rushed in, dropping all that was in their hands onto the floor to stare at the scene before them. Dark had one hand on Krad's extremely warm forehead, and another grasped tightly around the boy's forearm, shaking him angrily.

"Dammit Krad! What's wrong?" Dark grinded his teeth together as he watched the blonde scream and clench his chest, pulling at his shirt in one tightly wound fist. Another whimper emitted from his lips before he slumped, unconscious. In that instant, Satoshi was at his brother's side, feeling around for a pulse.

"You_ idiot_! What did you do to him!" the blunette hissed bitterly. When he found Krad was still breathing and alive, he glared at Dark, waiting for an answer.

"He...He fell in the pond but I helped him, and now he just started...started to scream and..." For the first time Dark stood without words, just staring down at the pained expression of the blonde. Satoshi was already pushing the boxes aside Daisuke had dropped and pulling Krad's coat onto the limp form.

"Hurry up, we've got to get him to a hospital." It was a simple command from the younger of the two, but Dark obliged taking Krad into his arms, pulling him tight to his chest, biting his lip. Satoshi was rushing the other three out of the home before he glanced back at the fire that burned brightly in the room. He cursed, and ran out into the snow.

"How...is he?" Dark was waiting impatiently as a nurse flipped through her papers, scanning until she found Krad's name.

"Hikari? Right now, he's asleep. But he looks like he nearly had a heart attack..."

"What!" Dark yelled, jumping from his seat, "He's sixteen! How can a—"

"Mr. Mousy, lower your voice," the nurse barked, ushering him back into the chair, "None of the doctors here can figure out why. He seems to be a perfectly healthy boy, and it's a total mystery why he could have an attack!" She placed a hand on her hip, using the other to push away silver hair.

"Mr. Hikari Satoshi? Is it hereditary in your family for heart attacks?"

The blunette looked up from a perfectly fine book he was reading and pushed his glasses up, saying simply, "You could say that..." Daisuke looked over at him, confused, before the three faced the woman, Towa, again.

"You can visit him now if you like," she muttered softly, "But make sure you're quiet, so not to wake him."

Dark was the first to jump up, and jog over to a plain white door with the number six imprinted on the front. He shyly turned the knob and walked in. Satoshi and Daisuke did not follow him and he sat down in silence, next to Krad's bedside. The blonde was sleeping peacefully, except for the occaisonal ragged breaths that escaped his thin lips. Dark stared down at the angelic face and pulled the blanket around his fragile form until it tucked beneath his chin. For several hours he sat back, staring at the boy's relaxed expression.

When the older male noticed it was dark outside, with snow gently passing by the black canvas, he sighed and tried to pull himself back up. Visiting hours were sure to be up soon, and Daisuke and Satoshi had come two hours before to tell him they were going home. A hand was curled around his wrist and Dark looked down to find lazy golden eyes trying to open. Failing, they remained half open, giving the boy a dazed look, which was probably accurate from all the drugs he'd been given.

"D...Dark? Thank...you..." Krad's eyes rested once more and it wasn't long before his rythmic breathing returned. For some time, Dark stood, looking down on him. Golden strands spread out on the white sheets that seemed like the pure snow that fell gently from heaven. Krad's fingers were still wrapped firmly around Dark's wrist and the boy sat down and continued watching the boy sleep. It was not long after that a nurse tentalively opened the door to find both boys asleep. Dark's head rested on the bed beside him, and his hand was gently wrapped in Krad's. In her older years with gray hairs the old nurse talked of two boys she saw asleep, something she would never forget. When asked why, she claimed they had wings spreading from their backs. Light, and Dark. The excuse was, the old lady was hallucinating. She kept her fantasy to the grave.

**XxX**

"You sure you're alright with leaving so soon, Satoshi?"

Two boys walked along a snow ridden sidewalk, leaving footsteps in their wake. The taller of the two looked down at the redhead and simply nodded.

"Yes. Krad knows I don't like hospitals. Truthfully, neither of us do."

The redhead furrowed his brow and wrinkled his nose before he asked, "Why?"

Satoshi looked down at the innocence that was Daisuke and shook his head, whispering, "It's only...A bad dream."

Before Daisuke could inquire anymore the boy was ahead of him and he found himself running to keep up as he called out to him, "Satoshi! Wait for me!"

* * *

**Oooooo. Mysteriousssss. -gets hit again- Waaa! You're all so cruel. I'm building the plot here, people! -whine- I still haven't had any suggestions either! Well, I have but either I already plan to use them in the story, even before the person suggested it...The whole Krad/Satoshi past will come up eventually. And why is everyone so familiar! It should come up in the next few chapters. Or...more. This is far from over, so should I come up with a different summary? Should I continue this? Should I burn my keyboard? Should I send away my computer for a month so that it can be fixed of the virus it has, yet I still update for the sake of you all! As I've said, it's more of just a winter fic than a Christmas one. ****Ultra short! Sorry! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and please continue to do so! Oh and guess what guys! The mid-terms I was stressing for I really dun need to worry about. i do so well in all my classes that I don't even have to show up for the exams to pass my classes! SWEET. --With love, peachie**

**Oh, right! I wanna see if anyone can name allll the songs by the end of this. XD If someone can...I don't know. I'll do something. Give 'em a cookie or something. Oo**


	10. Bitterness

**Ice Angels**

**Bitterness**

_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch,  
Your heart's an empty hole_

"I. Hate. The holidays."

It had been about a week since the hospital incident, and the snowstorm had cleared up. Krad and Satoshi had reluctantly trudged back to their apartment to find Daisuke and Dark made a habit of coming over and dragging them out in the snow, around for shopping, and to view Christmas lights that had been put up. Dark frowned, looking over at Krad who was sulking as the two walked along a long street lined with various brightly lit decorations. Krad's coat was wrapped tightly around him, a scarf spun around his neck till it nearly covered his mouth, and his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Why!" Dark had found even after a week of submitting the boy to anything full of happiness, the blonde was still as bitter as ever. When children passed and wished a happy holiday, he'd cough in reply. At least Daisuke had gotten Satoshi to decorate the tree, which they were now doing at the Niwa household. But Krad simply refused to budge, even stepping on the line between bitterness, and happiness.

"All the happiness and joy...It's pointless," Krad replied quietly. Dark groaned. Krad seemed to think a lot of things were pointless, and even after two weeks together, the blonde had not revealed the reason why. When he'd awoken at the hospital and found Dark sleeping by his side, he pushed the boy away and ordered to go home. Dark seemed to prefer the more dazed Krad, than the one walking next to him now. After walking and arguing for several hours the two boys sat down on a bench, listening to the band that continued to play in front of the enormous tree in the center of the Azumano Square that included several shops, malls, and other miscellaneous places.

It seemed that the song fitted the mood, as they were playing the ever famous Mr. Grinch. Krad wrinkled his nose and took his time to look up and stare at the top of the tree, his face sagging. When Dark noted what the blonde was looking at, he asked about it. For a long moment, the only sound between the two was the rhythmic breathing of their bodies.

"It's an...Ice angel," answered Krad. Dark blinked very slowly.

"They have an_ ice_ angel on a tree for Christmas? It's crying...Shouldn't it be more _cheerful_?"

"You've never heard the story of the ice angel?" asked Krad. His brow was furrowed in confusion as he turned to face the amethyst haired boy.

"No," Dark stated simply.

"Ah...Well...I forgot who told me the story, but do you want to hear it?" If Dark would have known the blonde longer, he'd know Krad was lying through his teeth.

He nodded like an innocent puppy, curling up and wrapping his arm around Krad. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and Krad only looked at it as being a childish act, in which he was the older brother, and Dark the eager younger. Besides, it was cold out. Wouldn't he want warmth? Body warmth, probably...

"All right, well..."

_"Mama! Mama! Sato-kun broke the angel!" Krad rushed in with a small golden angel in shambles. The soft pearl like material lay cracked in his hands with a trembling child behind him. Krad growled and the younger boy backed away, sniffling. _

_"I didn't mean to!" defended Satoshi. He crossed his arms stubbornly, saggy clothes falling over his small figure. The mother simply smiled softly, took the broken angel, and walked to the kitchen, dropping the contents into the trash. When she came back she had a small old chest in her arms. The two boys huddled around it as she opened and a soft melody played. After a moment, it stopped and their mother, Rio, began to rummage through the chest. She opened a small compartment and pulled out an angel, just as big as the last, yet it looked rather different. Satoshi sat next to his mother, a thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. He pulled it out to say, "But Mommy," the child complained, "That one looks sad."_

_She ran a hand through the young boy's hair and smiled gently once more before she showed it to the boy's who were cuddled around her frail figure._

_"Yes, she's crying. But you don't just cry when you're sad."_

_"You mean she's happy?" Krad asked, cuddling closer._

_"Yes," Rio whispered, "She is very happy."_

"There was a woman once...who was very sick."

A chilly wind blew and Dark cuddled closer to Krad, pulling the warmth closer. Krad did not see in anyway how he was warm, but found Dark to be. He inched closer to the boy as he gazed up at the Christmas tree. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

"Her daughter was very worried about her, and always helped her mother..."

_"But Mommy, you said she was happy!" Satoshi furrowed his brow, holding a small teddy bear close to his form._

_"S-S-Shh! I'll get to it," she cooed._

_"Now," Rio continued, "Her mother was very sick. And her daughter cared and loved for her dearly. But one day, she found out that her mother was dying. She cried a river, but all her tears could do nothing. Her mother was in horrible pain, and the daughter knew she wouldn't be with her much longer."_

_Krad tightened his grip on his mother possessively. He had noticed the bags under her eyes. He had heard the wretched coughs at night. He'd seen her frail figure try to walk in the morning, body shaking. But Satoshi, young as he still was, did not._

_"So one night, she went out in a horrible storm to find medicine for her mother. When she did, and made her way back home, she grew worried. She had left her mother alone for so long...Suddenly, the girl fell in the snow."_

_Beside Rio, Satoshi gasped._

_"The little girl closed her eyes. She was cold, exhausted," Rio shivered, playfully pulling her children closer, "And she couldn't walk anymore. When she opened her eyes her mother was standing beside her, in a bright glow. Her mother brushed her hair, and kissed her cheeks, and told her good-bye. 'No! I'm so cold mother. Please...Don't leave me...I' sorry but I was to late...Please...' And her mother looked down at her daughter and sighed. And she smiled."_

_"What happen to the little girl Mama? What h-"_

_"Be quiet Kwad!" Satoshi muttered._

_Th two glared at each other which brought a strained laughter from their mother. They looked back up and listened as she continued her story._

_"So her mother knelt down and took her hand. And then, the girl was so warm. And when she opened her eyes, she was sitting in a big garden, with the sun on her face, and warmth all around her, and her mother was sitting right next to her."_

_"...They died, Mommy?" Satoshi stuck his thumb back into his mouth._

_She nodded._

_"They did."_

_"Then why would they be happy? Why is the girl crying?" Krad tugged at his mother's skirt, wanting an answer. She sighed and pulled herself up, placing the angel on top the tree._

_"She was crying because she was happy. Because...She was with her mother. And they would never be apart..." She did not turn, but kept her face to the tree, her hand hovering above the angel._

_"Mama," Krad started with a soft smile, "If you ever got hurt, I'd do anything for you!" _

_When she did not reply, and let her hand drop, turning to them, and looking down at them, they seemed to pull back, hands wrapped around their waists in confusion. _

_That night the two boys did not bother their mother as she escaped into her room in a silent dread. They did not bother her until the next morning...Christmas. It was the last they had woken her. The last time they'd seen her._

Dark looked back up at Krad once he ended the story. He sighed.

"That was sad," he murmured. Krad shook his head and looked up at the sky with a bitter smile.

"No. I'm sure they're both very happy. The woman and girl. At least..._they_ can be happy..."

Dark wasn't sure if he really did see tears run down the blonde's face, whether it was tears, or the snow that melted on his cheeks. Either way, he gently wiped them away.


	11. Forgotten

**Ice Angels**

**Forgotten**

_There'll be scary ghost stories and_

_tales of the glories of Christmases_

_long, long ago._

"Where are you going again?" Daisuke stood in front of a warm stove with several pots and pans placed on top. One hand was stirring a bubbling concotion of brown while the other rested at his side. His head was turned to face the two boys sitting at the kitchen table. They were at Niwa's again. It was only a week before Christmas, and Satoshi and Krad seemed as cold as ever. They'd gone sled riding, ice skating, shopping, watched Christmas movies at home, but nothing seemed to melt the coldness that both Krad and Satoshi had held onto.Several days ago, Dark had hatched a plan he assured would work, and now the boys were leaving.

"Home, where we were born. The Hikari mansion," Satoshi replied, blowing gently on a spoonful of soup Daisuke had made. Krad was gently nibbing at a sugar cookie, with a newspaper in his other hand. If Daisuke didn't know better, he'd think that this was the Hikari's home. Of course, the ever noisy Dark jumping around the house confirmed the fact that this was his home.

"A mansion? You didn't tell me that!" Daisuke's face brightened as he stopped stirring, quickly placing a lid over the pot. He took his apron off and sat down across from the two brothers. His eyes glanced at the ever growing distance between them—their chairs were a good four feet apart.

"Yes," Satoshi mumbled, still not looking up from his soup, "We have some business to take care of..."

Dark suddenly stumbled into the kitchen, several pine needles in his hair. He brushed them out and whimpered when several poked and prodded his scalp.

"You guys are coming back before Christmas right?" Dark asked. He leaned over Krad, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder to see what he was reading. It was a common habit by now. Dark seemingly teasing and clinging to Krad with Krad ignoring him. It was an odd relationship, if you could even call it _that_, even an odd friendship, as that was what it was. Friendship, nothing more...Nothing. Dark was just a bit childish at times.

"Yes," Krad muttered as he closed the paper and stood.

"We should get going now though," he continued, "Because it'll take a few hours to get there." In the process of getting up his shoulder had slammed into Dark's jaw, and he was preoccupied with rubbing his chin as he watched Satoshi hand the bowl of empty soup to Daisuke.

"Do you have everything packed? Are you sure you're ready? Do you want more to eat?" The redhead hovered around the two Hikari's like a butterfly, nervously tugging and pulling at Satoshi's sleeve. Satoshi was a full two inches above Daisuke, and when the boy had finally asked his fifteenth question, the Hikari rested his hand on the crop of crimson beneath him.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be _fine_." For several moments the two stayed still before Satoshi ran a hand through the locks of red and walked off with Krad. Outside the Niwa home was a yellow taxi, ready and waiting. The horn sounded several times before the two boys turned to their friends, waved and walked out the door. It closed with a finality that didn't set well with Daisuke. He huddled close to the window, watching as the two crowded into the taxi and then drove off. He waved, his hand still in the air even after the taxi had turned a corner long ago. A large hand on his shoulder made him jump and turn to Dark who was giving a sly smile.

"Ah don't worry Dai-chan we'll see them in a few days...or sooner."

Daisuke blinked several times, looking up at Dark.

"What do you..." His eyes scanned the living room when he realized something, "Dark...Where's Wiz?"

**IIiiII**

If there was anytime that the small creature was uncomfortable, it would be now. Even the time Dark had burnt his tail by cooking, or when Daiki had accidently locked him out, or even when Emiko got the wrong kind of food, he was fine. But now. This was ridiculuous. Wiz shifted in the pile of clothes he was buried in, inside some suitcase. He whimpered whenever there was a bump, and the luggage went flying until it hit the top of the trunk and came crashing back down. Oh well. At least he was warm. Dark had given him precise instructions to find out where the Hikari mansion was, and lead the two Niwa boy's there right away. He hissed and growled, settling into the warm clothes. He didn't even have any strawberries.

**IIiiII**

"Damn place doesn't look a bit different," hissed Krad. The two boys stood outside a large melancholy mansion, the soft snow settling on the roof and windows adding to the ghastly look it gave off. It made it silent, undisturbed, frightening. Behind them the taxi driver drove off quickly. He'd probably found out where he'd dropped these two boys off to--the haunted Hikari mansion. Satoshi shifted in his place, the suitcase in his hand suddenly very heavy. He grunted before finally he set it down. He never noticed the small click of the lock opening, or the blur of white escaping into the snow. When he gathered the luggage back into his arms, it shut tight.

"Well, come on.We'd better get inside before we freeze to death," Satoshi complained making his way forward. Krad followed, his eyes scanning the yard they'd just entered. Behind them, a rusting iron fence stood, screaming in the wind. It swayed in the wind before the gate closed, and the lock slid into place. He didn't seem to take notice, but let his eyes wander around the yard. Even the cherry blossoms he recalled sleeping under on cool days were dead. The branches sagged to the ground like a weeping willow. The rotting flowers littered the ground around the trunk like a pool of blood. Krad shivered and pulled his coat closer.

When he approached the mansion to find Satoshi had already found the hidden key, he noticed something else. The deathly golden cross above the door, with a large "H," across the wooden entrance. His eyes lingered on the dusty windows with curtains pulled closed before the soft clicking of a lock brought him back to his senses. Satoshi was up the stairs by the time Krad entered, letting his bags drop to the floor next to Satoshi's. He closed the door to let a deafening silence invade the place again. The floors were covered with layers of dust and the little light provided came from decaying chandelier above. His fingers ran over the pictures on the walls. The dust flew away revealing a picture of a smiling blonde, holding tightly onto a younger boy with blue hair. His eyes thinned, and he made his way up the stairs.

"Krad?"

The blonde nearly jumped at the sound of his names, with his heart pounding fiercly against his chest. His fingers grasped tightly onto the old wooden railing.

"What?"

"Hurry up and get in here!"

The blonde simply rolled his eyes, continuing the dizzying spiral up the steps until he came to the third floor—the attic. He stood at the edge of the stairs, staring down a long, deserted hallway that led to an open door. Inside, there were ruffling sounds, sounds of books being opened, and pages being torn. Krad coughed several times and rubbed his eyes. This dust was really bothering him.

"What've you found?" Krad asked nervously. He was at the door, looking down on Satoshi who was flipping through large volumes.

"If I find anything, it won't matter!" He threw the book he'd been skimming through across the floor to where it stopped at Krad's toes. He picked it up and opened the volume slowly so as not to damage it anymore. Blank. He was greeted with blank piece of paper. Suddenly, he felt his heart rising in his throat. His fingers played across the sheets, shifting from page to page. Nothing. Just pages of blank white paper. Even after he'd ran his hand over the paper in hopes it was just dust he found that there was something there. Blurred words, so worn away that they were impossible to read.

Satoshi was pulling another pile of books his way, looking through them desperately. Krad was at his side, pulling books from shelves and taking them down from piles. Nothing, nothing, nothing! There was nothing to solve their problem! Nothing to stop it from happening. They couldn't bear it. Not again. Krad held his head in his hands, moaning. His eyes wandered forward to a small box, hidden in a corner, and fixated onto it before he pulled himself towards the corner, Satoshi watching him curiously. He pulled the box close as if cradling it, and then gently blew on the lid. Dust flew everywhere, glinting in the small light from the candle Satoshi had lit. There was nothing on the front. Just a simple cardboard box. Behind him, Satoshi was leaning over Krad's shoulders eagerly.

It was barely a whisper, but, "Open it."

His fingers shook as the lid came off to find several gray piece of paper. Satoshi groaned once more and settled back on the floor, searching another book. For a moment, Krad's eyes stared down on the paper before he picked one up in his hand. His fingers wrapped around it gently, and he brought it to his mouth and blew gently, eyes closed. Satoshi stopped when he heard the box drop to the ground.

"S...Satoshi." It was the first time he called his name in years. He scrambled over, looking over Krad's shoulder once more. Splayed across the floor were photographs. Photographs of a redhead who smiled widely. Photographs of a boy with violet eyes whose hair glinted in the sunlight. Photographs of two boys with eyes of gold and blue who laughed gleefully. Photographs of the four—together...playing.


	12. Revelations

**Ice Angels**

**Revelations **

_"Tatta hitotsu no shinjitsu o sagashite..."  
To discover only one truth... _

"Are you sure this is the place Wiz?" Dark asked, glancing nervously at the small rabbit creature that was settled on his shoulder. All he received was a quick, "Kyuu!" and a nod of the head from the ball of fluff. Beside him, Daisuke shifted anxiously, eyes gazing over the large mansion ahead of them. His head pounding horribly, and each time his eyes met something—the dead cherry tree, the garden in the corner, the small fountain—his headache would increase. Eventually it drove him to the point of raising his hands to massage his temples, groaning softly.

"D..Dark? This place..." Daisuke whimpered, feeling as if some kind of cruel god has struck down on him, cursing his thoughts with a vortex of glass and metal. From the pain the other was obviously receiving, Dark looked around, wrapping his arm around the younger's shoulders. His eyes softened, watching the boy in pain before he tried to answer, "The Hikari mansion, and...?"

And angrily, he blurted out, "I know that! But..It seems so..."

"Familiar?" Dark responded, looking back at the building as he narrowed his eyes. Daisuke only looked perplexed, doing nothing more than shake his head, dumbfounded. "Yeah. Krad and Satoshi, they..."

Before he could continue, Dark was bolting up to the door, dragging Daisuke along with him. He twisted the doorknob, slamming his elbow into it and rushed up the stairs, Daisuke following behind him. Dark wasn't sure, didn't understand, how he just _knew_ where to go, _knew_ where the attic was and _knew_ the two Hikari boys would be there...He just...Just...

_"Krad! Satoshi?" A young boy, probably only the age of seven, looking around in fear, amethyst eyes scanning the clean wooden floors of the mansion. He wondered around aimlessly, spotting women in a kind of uniform, busily cleaning away at everything in sight. It never ceased to amaze him how large the Hikari mansion was, and how the light filtered in through the tall windows. With curtains pulled open and and any traces of a barrier between the outside and inside gone, letting a breeze flow in. _

_The young boy sighed, tugging at his violet hair, and behind him was a smaller boy with bright red hair, probably only four. His arms were wrapped tightly around a teddy bear as he wobbled along behind his older brother. The redhead pulled his thumb out of his mouth and spoke, "St'shi sad...Kwad too." The older spun around, nearly glaring at the smaller one. He stumbled back, frightened from the fury in the boy's eyes. _

_"Upset? Then...They must be in the attic again..." The amethyst-haired boy frowned, grabbing the other's wrist and rushing up stairs. They passed maids as they went, heard birds pass by as they ran higher and higher, until they reached the top—out of breath. _

_"St'shi?" The redhead called, then stuck his thumb back into his mouth, sniffling. "Shh!" The older ushered, putting a finger to his lips and pointing to a door at the end of the hall. They walked over quietly, putting their ears to the door and listening..Silence, for a moment, and then a soft sob. _

_"Krad!" The older turned the knob frantically and finally kicked the door open to look at the two boys. One, with blue hair was sobbing softly, curled into the arms of one with long golden hair. Neither looked up, just ignored the other two's presence. The redhead walked over, placing a hand on the blunette's shoulder. And the other, gently hugged the one with angelic hair and eyes, who then huffed out quietly, "Mama...Is sick..." _

_And they cried together, and held each other tight, and they did not let go for a very long time. _

"_KRAD_!" Dark kicked the attic door open, Daisuke only inches behind him when they stumbled into the room, both heaving deep breaths. Before them was a sight to remember. Krad had one arm wrapped around Satoshi's shoulder, both staring down at a small photograph. Books were thrown about the room everywhere, it was a complete disaster. Dark stepped forward, hand raising just so slightly.

"...Krad?" he whispered. The blonde's eyes shot up, and there were tears.._.tears _streaming from his face. The two made their way over, Daisuke trying to comfort Satoshi, but once he saw what was being held in both their hands, he stumbled back, grasping his head again. Dark also looked, and his vision became blurry. There was a vividly gorgeous fully blossomed cherry tree...With four boys sitting beneath its branches.

_They weren't sure of the time, or maybe even the season, for they were lost in their world where everything was right...For a little while. Two young children giggled, running around a lush yard of green, while two others sat beneath a sakura tree, smiling at their younger brother's. One sighed peacefully, slumping on the trunk as the other ran his hand through the grass, this was the blonde who did such a strange action. _

_"How's your mother?" The one with dark hair asked, both eyes closed but letting one peer open to watch the blonde continue to run his hand over the grass. He shifted, and turned his head to look at his dear friend. _

_"They won't let us see her...We're not sure," he answered, going back to his previous activity. This only caused the other to frown deeply and grab the blonde's wrist, tugging him back so he rested in his lap. _

_"Cheer up! You've got me, don't cha?" He grinned, sticking a cherry blossom in the blonde's hair. "And we're friends, right? Friends forever!" The grin widened and the blonde's expression softened. With a content smile, he leaned back into the other as they watched the young ones play. Eventually, they both ran over, stumbling onto the grass, giggling happily. _

_"Ha! Creepy boy can't keep up with you, can he Dai-chan?" The amethyst-eyes boy asked, which only got the young blunette to glare at him. The redhead laughed a little before standing, and helping his friend up, not noticing the soft blush on the boy's cheeks. _

_"St'shi! Let's rest here, okay?" he asked. And they all sat, happy, content, under the blooming cherry tree. When they fell asleep, that was how the maids found them. In each others arm, and drowning in their own little world. _

Daisuke whimpered again, and by now Satoshi had rushed over to him, taking him by the shoulders. "What's wrong? Dammit, I told you this would happen, Krad!" he shouted angrily, glaring back at the blonde who sat still staring at the pictures. Dark slumped to his knees, also staring at the photographs as he skimmed through them, eyes boring a way through the small pieces of paper.

"What's...How..." His words were lost as Krad glanced over, glaring at Satoshi. "It's all your fault! Your fault!" he screamed. But the two couldn't bare to scream anymore, as both Niwa's were now staring at them. Dark reached a hand out, but Krad slapped it away in aggravation. "Don't..._Don't_ touch me!"

"I...Krad...What's going on?"

Yet the blonde couldn't answer and only shoved the pictures in the boy's face again.

_"Augh! I'm all wet!" The older growled, glaring at the blonde who was giggling at him. He ran inside the large mansion looming over them and ran back out, handing him a towel. He snatched it, drying his hair and looked back at the fountain, as if blaming it for everything. "Stupid thing," he muttered, sticking his tongue out at the fountain. _

_The blonde blinked, pointing to the water that spouted from the angel's mouth on the fountain, then to where it landed in the small pond beneath. There sat a laughing redhead, smile growing wider as he watched the blunette, who stood away from the little pool, stare at him. _

_"C'mon S'tshi! It's hot out, and the water feels good!" he grinned, looking at the boy. But he didn't budge, and the redhead's smile dropped. "Oh..But.." _

_"Get in, creep!" The amethyst-haired boy shouted, pushing the younger into the pool. But then the blunette grabbed his wrist, and the blonde lunged forward, grasping his friend's hand, and soon they were all in the fountain, wet. There was a long silence before the youngest exploded. _

_"Yay! Now we're allll wet!" _

"Don't you get it? Don't you?" Krad asked, fingers wrapping into fists as he slammed them onto the floorboards. Satoshi looked up from comforting Daisuke, watching the scene play out. Dark was scanning through the pictures, still confused as ever.

Satoshi's eyes softened, and he whispered something nearly audible...

"The curse...of the Hikari."

"_But, why are you leaving?" The boy with violet wild hair, only nine years old. The other, blonde hair that flowed freely, the same. They hid between bushes of roses and carnations, little weeds making their way out from the soil around them. The smell of fresh dirt invaded their senses, and it was comforting to breath in, and look above to be greeted with flowers and greenery. Here, in their secret garden. _

_The blonde shifted, turning so he propped his face up on his palm, his elbow digging into the moist soil. "The maids didn't tell us...And Daddy's not here...But they said..They said we could see Mama again! They did!" His smile brightened, but the other frowned, upset. _

"_What's wrong...?" The blonde pressed, moving closer so he looked down on the other, with his arms propped behind his neck as he stared up at a white rose above him. _

"_I don't know..It's weird, don't you think? Where are you going? Can...We see you?" This time, his eyes lingered on the form above him until the blonde sighed, resting back in his place. _

"_...They said we could see Mama...But we're going to move somewhere else...Maybe a big house? Or a little apartment? I just...Don't know..." _

_So they remained silent until to other boys rushed into their secret hiding place. The one with red hair had tears brimming his eyes, the other was silent and cold, as always. _

"_They're moving!" the redhead cried, tears streaming from his eyes. _

"You're not making any sense!" Dark burst, suddenly taking Krad by the shoulders and shaking him. Satoshi didn't move from his place. Krad looked the other way, biting his lip.

"God...You were always so dull..." He remarked, ripping from the other's grasp and walking over to a small window to gaze out at the gates, and behind that, a long street covered in snow. Again, Dark was at his side, questioning him.

"Look, I'll tell you. If you'd just shut up," Krad hissed. "Can't you remember? Doesn't it hurt...To remember?"

"...Krad..."

"_Krad? Hey, Krad!" He wandered, like he had so many times, but things were different. The floors were no longer clean and spotless. The curtain were shut tightly, windows closed shut, and there was just no...no life. And behind him, as always, the redhead walked, looking around. They searched everywhere, and finally were met with a staircase. The younger pointed up, and the two proceeded in walking up the steps. _

_They didn't bother to be silent, but instead rushed forward, flinging the door open. _

"_Where...? But...Krad! Satoshi!" And from behind a pile of boxes they slipped into view. The older smiled, rushing forward before he halted to a stop, staring into two blue eyes. Quickly, he backed away to allow himself a view of a woman, with large cerulean eyes and golden hair. _

"_...They are the ones?" she asked, turning to the two boys behind her, who nodded dumbly. She spun back around, looking at the two. _

"_Dark...And Daisuke is it?" That smile was pained. "Well...You must say good-bye to your friends...We are leaving." _

_The other growled, rushing forward to grasp his friend, Krad. And Daisuke did the same, holding tight to Satoshi. "No!" They called in unison. _

_Yet suddenly, her face was so angry, and her eyes so thin, and her smile melded into a deep frown and she wrenched them away, almost screaming, "Do not touch them! They...They'll kill you, you see." And her voice became calm as Daisuke and Dark backed away, the woman taking their place as she wrapped her two boys in her arms. _

_The five stood in silence as the women looked down. "They are...my burden, and I shall be the one to die. Now...Go...And forget." Even as the two stood rigid, the blonde and blunette begged them to go, though they refused. _

"_No?" the woman whispered. She stood angrily, marching over to the two yet her sons screamed, lunging forward. There was the crashing sound of bodies tumbling on wood, and the frantic cries as they were torn away from their friends, crying and shouting and then everything was so bright, bright, bright...And then...Nothing. _

The four sat in silence, back at the Niwa home. Luckily, the rest of the family had gone out and now they all sat in the living room. Between them, was the box full of photographs. Daisuke's headache had subsided, and Dark had his face in his hands.

"So...We had our memories erased?" Dark confirmed, looking up to meet the blonde's gaze, who looked away in shame. Satoshi nodded, fingering a particular picture in his hands. Daisuke averted his eyes and sighed.

"Well, in a way. They weren't completely erased...More like suppressed. As in amnesia, one can recall events once things become more familiar. Seeing those pictures...Brought back all our memories.." Satoshi looked down at the picture, then carefully placed it on the table. A long silence followed and finally Satoshi cleared his throat.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but.."

"Hell no!" Dark shouted, suddenly jolting up from his seat on the couch. "As soon as a I saw Krad...I just—I can't explain it, I just felt something inside me stirring, and trying to break free. Daisuke was the same...And you two?"

Satoshi and Krad nodded in silence. And suddenly, it was Krad who was spilling words from his mouth, "It was because...Of the Hikari curse. We're not even sure _where _it came from, but—it was believed in the Hikari clan a sin..._to love_. To care anything, for anyone, under _any_ circumstances." He ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply. "That was why our mother died...Any who we care for...Just end up _dying_..." At this, his fists tightened. "She fought it...And she knew we were the ones who would...Would..."

"Kill her," Satoshi answered calmly. "Countless times...We've...Tried things to rid us of that guilt."

And Dark could remember the trip to the hill, and finding Krad...floating in the water and.._oh god_...To know you were the reason your own mother died...To know that guilt...And try and put it on another, and always,_ always_ knowing it was your own fault...Who wouldn't want to..End their lives?

"But...It never worked, for some reason. When we moved, it was because our mother, Rio, noticed that the four of us...Were slowly becoming friends. She..."

It was Daisuke's turn to speak, "Didn't want us to die...She didn't want you to hurt...More than you were already going to..."

And they understood. The Hikari, a powerful clan that still had amazing powers could take away a life...Or a memory. Back then...How had they even met? They weren't sure they would ever remember. Against everything two Hikari's had opened their hearts, and in turn doomed themselves. Yet...Their mother, who would eventually die because of her sons, did not want to see others in pain. And so...She made them forget. She made them all forget so that _she_ would be the only one left in pain. _She_ would be the only one to die, and _she_ alone would fall fate to the Hikari curse.

Yet fate had other plans, and brought together those that which had been seperated, and slowly broke open the heart of ice that the Hikari's held. And now...Now...

"We were going to leave," Satoshi stated, looking up, "So _you_ two...Didn't die."

Then—silence.

**IIiiII**

**_Author's Note: Guess who's back! Back again! Shady's back with a--Woops. Wrong song. Can you believe I'm alive! Can you! There was a huge amount of information in this chapter, so I hope it's not to confusing! I need to end this fic, because I'm trying to work on my new one called Balance so please, check it out! My reviewers think it's good. I actually really think I'll get little to zero reviews for this chapter, because of such the late update...And it was a pretty bad chapter, if you ask me. Next chapter will be coming up soon. Note, it's very, very short, (or will it?) but it is the last chapter and I'll make my thanks now. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and read this! I truly appreciate all your comments, and hope that you will enjoy the ending of this story. This will be my first long term work that is completed, and though we had some rough moments...And chapters...I'm happy to see how it all turned out! Thank you, and until next time! --peachie _**


	13. Lonely Night

**Ice Angels**

**Lonely Night**

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you;  
I'll be so blue thinking about you._

They sat silent for a long time, thoughts swirling around their heads like a vortex. Dark quickly stumbled to his feet and rushed to the door of his room as if ready to get sick.

"D-Dark, wait!" Daisuke jumped up, frowning when the door was shut. "I'm sorry, he just..."

"It's fine," Krad muttered. He walked to the corner of the room, picking up a bag Daisuke hadn't noticed before. Swiftly, the blonde entered the kitchen, grabbed a mug full of hot chocolate, and vanished into Dark's room. Satoshi sighed, pushing frail fingers through his hair. He looked up to see Daisuke, frowning, he too got up and exited to his room. Satoshi seemed to mimick Krad's action, and left into the other's room.

"Go away," Dark growled as Krad gently clicked the door behind him. He set a cup next to Dark who snatched it up, drinking a little. He set it back down, suddenly glancing at the box in Krad's arms, who shoved it forward into Dark's hands.He unwrapped it carefully, mumbling something the whole time until the top flipped open.

"Nice, isn't it?" Krad asked softly as Dark took the small globe out of the box. He shook it gently, watching sparkles from the petals of the rose inside float around the water.

"Arose?" he questioned curiously, gentling setting the box aside as he continued to look at the little flower inside.

"Yes...A white rose." Dark looked up just in time to see a soft smile spread across the blonde's face. "Turn the key."

Dark did as instructed, staying completely silent as the tune played out. Once it ended, Krad shifted, watching Dark place the small gift on the desk near his bed, turning on his side on the bed.

"It's like playing music with the rain...Isn't it?" Krad couldn't help but smirk as Dark grumbled his response. He suddenly turned to leave, but someone (and he knew exactly who, of course) caught his wrist. The hand was dropped limp, and Krad turned just slightly, biting his lip.

"Just stay with me tonight, will you?" Dark gazed up at the blonde who stood still in front of him, not daring to falter in his position as he glared down on Dark, laying sprawled across the bed. His fingers slowly began to inch towards the boy in front of him, again, who still made no movement to retreat.

"Just tonight," he whispered. Before he knew what was happening, he could feel Dark pulling him down onto the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's waist, and flipped the other onto the bed.

"Dark, please don't..." Krad's words were muffled by the soft kiss that he gave him on the lips, brushing his mouth against the one beneath him.

"Just tonight," he begged, his eyes becoming weak. He leaned down, resting his face in the crook of Krad's neck, letting his breath tickle the boy's skin until it made him shudder and grasp onto Dark as if to never let go. He whispered something more, but it was lost in the soft fabric of Krad's clothes.

"But, I..."

"Don't." It was a swift, innocent demand. "Do you know how hard it is? To remember everything after all this time? And rememeber the things I forgot, the things that should have been forgotten forever?" Dark nuzzled closer, his breath suddenly getting more shallow. "Do you...Did I...ever tell you, back then...And even now, there was...something special about you. I knew it." Krad could feel Dark grinning before suddenly, he could feel a heavy weight on him. "We were always...so close..."

"Dark?" No use. He had fallen to sleep, and was now breathing gently against the one beneath him. Krad tried to make his way out, but Dark grasped his waist tighter, mumbling something. This only caused Krad to sigh, quickly pulling out of the grasp, replacing his own form with a pillow. For a moment, Dark grasped onto it, then loosened his hands on the bag of fluff. With one last look, Krad sighed and exited, going to fetch Satoshi. When he entered Daisuke's room, his younger brother was lovingly stroking the redhead's hair. His eyes darted up to the blonde in the doorway.

"...It's a...good thing you put that sleeping potion in the chocolate," Satoshi mumbled, tangling his fingers further in the other's hair. Krad only snorted, trying to bite back the overwhelming pain he seemingly felt. All this time, they knew of their curse, all this time they hid, and finally someone once loved had come along--the ones they'd been forbidden to see in the past. It was happening all over again Fate was sure fucked up.

The blonde shifted, and cleared his throat. "Come on, we'll be late." Hesitantly, Satoshi untangled his fingers and followed his brother out the door, leaving their only two friends sound asleep in the house.

**xxx**

The two sat in a long silence the way to the airport. Nothing was said, nothing was hinted, and eyes wandered without purpose outside to gaze at the soft falling snow. When the taxi finally stopped in front of a large metal gate, they both exited, handed the money over, grabbed their things, and left.

"...Krad?" Satoshi was staring at the ground as the two made their way through the building, tickets already in hand. He didn't answer until both of them were safely seated inside a large plane. Beneath them, they could feel the engine grumbling and the announcer began to call out instructions, her orders falling on deaf ears. Finally, Krad turned once he'd situated himself into a comfortable position near the window.

"Yes?" Satoshi shifted in his seat and played with his shirt until there was a soft sob coming from his throat.

"I never...said goodbye."

This time, Krad turned to face his brother, only staring down at the icy blue that he was faced with before he let a hand rest on the boy's hair, gently stroking it. Satoshi never saw how hazy the golden eyes seemed at that moment, and didn't look up when his older brother gave an answer.

"Sometimes," he whispered, "The easiest way to say goodbye...Is to say nothing."

Now, Satoshi's eyes rose just slightly to catch Krad turning towards the window, watching the landscape vanish as the plane took off. He took another shuddering breath and looked back down at the ground. His eyes were shut tightly together in thought until Krad could feel the boy's weight on him. He must have fallen asleep. Krad's eyes continued to wander outside, watching as the pure untainted snow fell to the ground in heavenly bliss. Though he knew Satoshi couldn't hear him, he let his lips move swiftly, whispering words that entwined themselves in the boys sleep.

"Sometimes, it's less painful that way."

_The Next Morning..._

_The two Niwa's had awoken to find their friends gone. They searched everywhere in vain, pushing past people in the streets, and disturbing dust in the Hikari mansion. Daisuke had stayed silent. Dark had cursed. Even after searching the entire day, they found nothing. Eventually, the younger of the two beckoned to go home--it was late, and tomorrow was Christmas. Had the time flown by that fast? They must have been mistaken about when the holiday was coming...It seemed to go by so very fast. The two made their way home in silence, Dark seeming angry, Daisuke upset. When they arrived, Dark had retreated to his own room right away. _

Dark glanced over at the small globe set on his desk, letting his eyes linger on the crystalline rose locked within. After a moment, he took it in his fingers and turned the key gently, before setting it back down, seating himself in his chair.

_"It's like playing music with the rain...Isn't it?"_

His eyes closed tightly as the song continued to play, and he knotted his fingers together letting his forehead rest there. As if praying. As if wishing...

_"Yes...A white rose." A smile._

A soft sigh escaped his lips and he took his face in his hands, breathing gently. Outside the door, Daisuke glanced in on the silent Dark and lingered for a moment, watching him. When the song finally stopped on the final note, Daisuke's eyes dulled as he heard a soft sob. Slowly but surely, thin droplets of water appeared beneath Dark, until there was a small river of tears running down the desk. He closed the door, and walked off. Outside, the snow continued to fall, pure and silent, encasing the world in a sense of innocence--only to be tainted once it dropped to the ground.

_**End**_


End file.
